


said ooh girl (shock me like an electric eel)

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, degradation kink... im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: enjoy i think idk
Relationships: Phillip Mauvais/Reader
Kudos: 2





	said ooh girl (shock me like an electric eel)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy i think idk

Consent is always a funny thing, especially when you’re tied up like this and peering up at the man above you. You don’t turn back though; you want to go through with this. His eyes are unreadable—they stare at you as your bare body writhes in constraint against the cotton sheets, helpless. He’s silent.  
  
It scares you.  
  
“Does being tied up for my own personal use-” He reaches down and plays within your folds. “-turn you on this much?”  
  
You throw your head back, eyes fluttering, not being able to answer the question he’s thrown at you.  
  
His right hand comes to push your tied arms onto the bed. Getting close to your ear, he whispers, “What? You can’t answer me now when you were so eager to try this earlier? You’re pathetic.”  
  
You turn your head away, tears prickling at the sides. _I’m pathetic, I’m pathetic._  
  
“Mmm... it’s so cute seeing you struggling. Makes me want to eat you up whole.”  
  
That’s when he positions himself down, lined up between your legs.  
  
“So eager for me,” He says as he starts lapping his tongue up your folds as you cry in pleasure. His tongue teases your clit gently before he finally devours it, sucking earnestly. This gains a choked moan out of your throat, sobbing his name as he makes you so sensitive, giving you the first orgasm of the night with trembling hips.  
  
His head comes up.  
  
“Your turn.”  
  
He shocks you out of your trance. “What?” He’s too fast; before you know it, the tip of his cock is presented at your lips, and the constraints that are holding you down makes it no better.  
  
“W-Wait...”  
  
“Go ahead.” He says, gripping on the headboard of the bed, peering down at you.  
  
That’s when your tongue swirls around his tip before engulfing it. You’d wish you had access to your hands to make him feel better, so you _might_ just have to up your game a bit. You bob your head a bit before coming up to focus on his slit, earning a rough groan out of him.  
  
“F-Fuck.. _Nngh_... That’s good...” That’s when you relax your jaw a bit so the man on top of you has better access to your throat. Looking up at him, he’s picked up on the invitation; that’s when he starts shallowly fucking into your throat.  
  
“Fuck..! Oh my God... Hnng... Hnnng.. Shit...” His moaning does no better for you when tears start falling down, restricting your airways as he has no mercy with you.  
  
His hand grabs the headboard and leans back so he has better access, which makes you want to cry more as you’re being used. He’s aware of your boundaries, which makes you thankful he’s holding onto that last consideration he has for your voice.  
  
“Haaah.... So close.... Fuck..” His hips jerk into your mouth as he spills his seed in spurts into your mouth, groaning as he rides out his orgasm. You sit there and take it.  
  
He pulls out and lets go the last of it onto your face.  
  
“I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”  
  
You let out a half-hearted grin, not being able to open your eyes as the abundant amount of cum covers your eyelids, “‘s fine.” Your voice is wrecked. You can’t help but lay there motionless on the bed.  
  
“Up for round two?”  
  
You giggle a bit and open your eyes a bit. “Do I have a choice here?”  
  
  
  
You shouldn’t have said that. 

**Author's Note:**

> 😟😟😟😟😟 regretting that


End file.
